One of the important factors desired for a toner used for an electrophotographic system includes triboelectric charging property, especially initial rise of triboelectric charges. When initial rise of triboelectric charges is poor, homogeneous image quality cannot be obtained and there are disadvantages such as background fog. Conventionally, it has been attempted to improve initial rise of triboelectric charges by using a charge control agent or the like. However, since dispersibility of the charge control agent in a toner is insufficient, initial rise has not been sufficiently exhibited. Therefore, it has been attempted that a specified clay-organic complex is used as a charge control agent, whereby dispersibility of the charge control agent is increased to improve the initial rise (see Patent Publications 1 and 2).
However, with the advancement of higher image qualities and higher speed of machine in the recent years, in order to provide a toner with a high added value, various toners containing a large amount of wax and a crystalline polyester have been developed, and development of a toner having not only initial rise of triboelectric charges but also high saturation triboelectric charges has been desired.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2004-117651    Patent Publication 2: JP-A-Hei 8-6295